Pretty
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: Four year old Lilly and Oliver play dress up. Ten years later, they reminisce.


4 year old Lilly hummed as she skipped down the sidewalk, holding her mother's hand. They were walking to the house of their baby-sitter for the night. Lilly and Oliver's parents were going to a concert and they obviously couldn't bring their 4 year old children.

They got up to the door and Lilly recognized the house immediately. "Debbie's house?!" She turned and looked up at her mother, smiling brightly, her blonde pigtails flying. Her mother smiled down at her and nodded. "Yay! I love Debbie!" Debbie was Lilly's neighbor that lived around the block that would baby-sit Lilly sometimes. Lilly loved her because they always played fun games and had a blast. _And with Ollie there, too! This is gonna be great! _Lilly thought.

She eagerly pressed the doorbell and the door opened a few seconds later, revealing a woman with a nice smile and dark, curly hair. She smiled down at Lilly and Lilly smiled up at her.

"Hey, Lilly!" She said, looking down at the little girl.

"Hi, Debbie!"

"Come on in, sweetie. Oliver's upstairs."

"Yay!" She turned to her mother. "Bye, mommy!" She turned to Debbie again, "Mommy, Daddy, and Oliver's mommy and daddy are going to see a concert that we're not allowed to go to 'cuz it's for old people." She told Debbie who laughed. She turned back to her mother and gave her a hug before trying to look through the door to see if Oliver came down yet.

"Have a great time, Heather. Lilly will be just fine here." Debbie assured Heather.

"I'm sure she will. Bye. Bye, sweetie!" She added to Lilly.

"Bye, mommy!" She caught her mom's air-kiss. She stepped into the house and looked at Debbie.

"Lilly, Oliver's upstairs, I think he's playing with the treasure chest!" She smiled. She had put together a treasure chest with dress-up clothes in it that she knew the kids would have fun with.

"Treasure chest?!" Lilly exclaimed. "Wait for me, Ollie!" She yelled, then took off down the hall, turning right and grabbing onto the banister pole, swinging around and bounding up the stairs. She ran into the playroom, looking around for Oliver.

He turned around and was in a little vest and dress pants with a dress shirt. "How do I look?" He said in his cute little voice.

"Very handsome!" Lilly sing-songed, playing along, but meaning it, too. She ran more into the room toward the huge chest that was opened. She peered into the "treasure chest" and yelled "Yay, dress up! Let's play, Ollie!"

She tore through the clothes and eventually pulled out a long white dress that was twice her size and couldn't even pull it all the way out of the chest. She took a wide, circular hat with pink ribbon and a thinner black ribbon over the pink. She put on black small high heels that were way too big for her feet and kneeled down to keep the dress staying.

"Okay, I'll be the bride, and you be the groom!" She exclaimed.

"Okay!" He agreed.

They played house for a while, then Lilly looked in the chest again, pretending to wash the dishes and found a beautiful hair brush. "Oooh!" She pulled it out and took her pigtails out. She brushed her hair down with the brush as Oliver watched. It was one of those brushes with the soft bristles, so it didn't hurt. Soon, Lilly's hair was completely down and brushed out, softly curling naturally in at the ends. She put her hat back on and turned to Oliver.

"Pretty!" He exclaimed and clapped. Lilly beamed; that was the first time any boy not related had called her pretty. **(AN: I'm so pathetic. That just happened this year for me…. [ ) **

"Well, I'm off to work!" Oliver exclaimed, still playing his game.

Debbie peeked her head in the room and watched this scene.

"Bye bye, wife!" He said and leaned forward to kiss her cheek then go off to "work".

Lilly wasn't really paying attention, so when he leaned forward, she turned her head, "Huh?"

Instead of kissing her cheek, he got her mouth.

Debbie clicked a picture just at that moment, then went downstairs quietly.

"That was my first kiss." Lilly said.

"Mine, too." Oliver replied. "You really are pretty, Lilly."

Lilly smiled.

Like the little kids they were, they snapped out of it and continued their little game.

--------------

(normal age)

"Wait, don't do anything yet, I have to go to the bathroom!" Lilly exclaimed as she jumped up. Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were at Oliver's house for the night while their parents went to a concert together. Miley was amazed but thankful that she herself didn't have a concert. They were about to watch a video on the computer, but Lilly told them to wait.

Lilly ran up the stairs and went into the powder room, the smallest bathroom. As she flicked on the light, she saw a picture that caught her attention: a little blonde girl, who's hair was down and curled in at the ends, had a big round hat on. She was also wearing a dress way too large for her which was still part in the dress up box. A little brunette boy had a vest, dress shirt and pants on. They were kissing lightly.

Lilly smiled broadly at the memory. "My first kiss. And he called me pretty!" She whispered.

Lilly ran back downstairs to where Oliver and Miley were waiting for her. She ran up to Oliver and threw her arms around his neck.

Oliver stumbled backward from the sudden person hugging him.

"Uh…Lil…what'cha doin'?" He questioned, placing his hand on her upper back gently. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"The picture in your bathroom! It's so sweet! Do you remember that day?" She asked, caught up in the memory.

"Of course! I mean, hello! Treasure chest!" He laughed. She smacked his arm gently and looked at him pointedly. He chuckled and said, "Yes, I remember. Our first kisses. How could I forget?"

Lilly smiled and said, "And you were the first unrelated boy to call me pretty!"

"Aww!" Miley cooed and Lilly and Oliver remembered that she was there. "You were each other's first kisses? Where is this picture, I _have_ to see it!" She exclaimed.

Lilly laughed. "It's in the powder room, go look."

Miley bounded up the stairs to get to the bathroom as Lilly turned back to Oliver. They waited a few seconds and heard a loud "Awwwww!!!!!!!!!"

"You really are pretty. Beautiful, even." He said, sincerity in his eyes and voice. "Well, I'm off to work! Bye bye, wife!" He laughed and leaned in. This time Lilly met him halfway and their lips met purposely this time.

They saw a flash on their eyelids and broke apart, looking to where the flash came from. There was Miley, camera in hand.

"10 years later." She said, reviewing the picture and looking at it, smiling broadly.

Now the Oken's have two pictures to hang in their powder room.


End file.
